A Marriage to Remember
by Kerantli
Summary: The one word Hermione Jean Granger never thought she would hear from a certain blond Slytherin, even in passing. That is, until he finally asked her. HGDM


a/n - written for "Annual Can you Write a romance" challenge on HPCF.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, War Heroine and the smartest witch of her age, was undoubtedly nervous. Chewing on the inside of her lip; she twisted to look at herself in the small oval mirror hung to the wall, looking for imperfections in her wardrobe and the small bit of makeup she had put on. If only Harry could have seen her at that moment, he would have been falling over laughing as she fretted over if she really did look decent enough to meet the one person she had been avoiding since the final battle. She knew in her heart she shouldn't be nervous, as it was only a job interview she was applying for, not a marriage proposal.<p>

"Get a grip Hermione." she scolded herself, fingering her wand where it lay on the low counter top, having discarded it after adding one last charm to her hair. "Just because you haven't seen him since school, does not mean that you can act so child-like. You can do this."

Squaring her shoulders and placing her wand back into her bag; she left the bathroom she had been occupying. Smoothing down any wrinkles in her navy blue knee length business skirt with one hand and brushing off invisible fluff from its matching jacket, she took a calming breath, ready to face the person that haunted her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming Miss Granger, your papers are in perfect order. We will let you know as soon as possible if you are successful." Draco Malfoy told her, holding out his hand for Hermione to shake. She gave him a small smile.<p>

"Thank you for seeing me, it would mean a lot to get the position." Hermione told him truthfully, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, noticing how their hands fit perfectly together. Draco looked at her as she stood a genuine smile on his face.

"You would be a good asset to the team, but I do have other people to interview first." his grey eyes flashed with regret, almost too quick to see if she hadn't been looking closely at him.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go 'Mione?" Harry asked her from his spot on the sofa.<p>

"Why are you here now Harry? It was just a normal interview; he didn't mention anything about school. Sorry to disappoint." Hermione sighed slightly, throwing herself onto the spare sofa in her front room. "You know, I was surprised not to see any ring on his finger either."

Harry just nodded at her.

"You know, I hate to say it, as he is an utter git, but something about him might make you come out of your shell 'Mione." Harry reasoned almost to himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, throwing a well aimed cushion at the raven haired male.

"What do you mean by 'come out of my shell'?" She asked him, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

"What I mean is, you haven't been acting like yourself lately, and you've been withdrawn ever since Ron left. I just think that if you start working for Malfoy, or for anyone, that spark you're missing might just come back to you." Harry told her, clutching at the cushion she had thrown and using it as a shield as she looked around for more things to throw. "You know I'm right though 'Mione, you cannot fault the logic."

"You are right to a point," she paused her searching for a second as his face lit up in a large grin, "however, don't let that go to your head."

Harry just shrugged, flinging the cushion back to her and laughing as it hit her on her head.

"Score 1-0 to me!" He crowed in victory as Hermione rubbed at her head.

"You better run Potter; or I will have your balls on my wall as a trophy!" Hermione growled, springing off her place on her sofa and starting to pelt the laughing green eyed male with the offending cushion, feeling freer than she had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed at his tired eyes, looking down at the papers on his desk. He had a choice of two people that were perfect for the one job that his company, Malfoy Incorporated, were offering. He picked up the one on the left, giving it a thorough read through before pulling out a piece of parchment, quill and ink from one of his drawers. Brushing the soft feather over his cheek, he thought for a second before dipping it into the ink and starting to write.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke from her uncomfortable position to the sound of something tapping on the window, struggling to move at a strong arm wrapped around her middle tighter. Cracking her eyes open she saw that she had fallen asleep on top of Harry after their pillow fight, the damage plain to see around the living room. Digging him in the sides he grunted enough to let her go, rolling over as she slid off him and let the tapping owl into the room. She watched it flutter to the table, thinking that if owls could look like their owners, she was sure this one belonged to Draco as it seemed to sneer at her.<p>

"There, your burden is gone, you can go now." She told the owl as it clicked its beak once and took off. Rubbing the excess sleep for her eyes Hermione moved to the small kitchen, keeping a tight grip on the envelope as she busied herself with making some coffee, knowing the dark haired male in the front room would surface soon.

Collapsing into a chair at the oak table, Hermione turned the letter over in her hands, knowing her fate was inside the envelope.

"Well, going to open it?" Harry asked her from the doorway, leaning against the edge of it.

"No, I'm just going to stare at it until it bites me on the butt." Hermione snarked at him, "of course I am Harry. I just needed to wake up first."

She carefully unsealed the wax imprint holding the flap down and starting to read the letter, ignoring Harry as he bustled around the kitchen.

"So, what does it say?" Harry asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I landed the job. I start on Monday." Hermione replied feeling dazed as she looked at the letter once more, wondering if it was really true.

"Congratulations 'Mione! I knew you would," Harry told her, "so why do you look so down?"

Hermione looked up at him so fast she could have sworn she had whiplash, her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"I am happy about it, I just thought that he'd have added something else since the letter is hand written." she clarified, "but I'm probably just reading things that weren't there in the first place."

Harry just nodded to the floor, where a small piece of parchment lay by her foot. Scooping it up Hermione unfolded it, a large grin spreading over her face.

"He's asked to meet me before I start work." she whispered, locking eyes with Harry.

"Well done 'Mione. I'm sure you'll sort something out between the two of you," he replied, sitting in the chair opposite her and pulling the acceptance letter towards him. "Oh, question. When is that distant cousin of yours turning up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, swatting his upper arm before turning to the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the corner of the restaurant that Draco had asked her to meet him in, looking over the menu as she waited for the man in question to turn up. Hearing a delicate cough from behind her, Hermione jumped up and spun, locking her eyes on the blond.<p>

"Thank you for meeting me, but isn't this a rather posh place to meet for a business meeting?" Hermione asked taking her seat again as Draco smirked at her.

"Who said it was a business meeting? Maybe I wanted to talk to you alone before you started work." Draco chuckled, taking his own seat and waving away a waiter as he took in Hermione. She was wearing a pale blue halter-neck dress, omitting any makeup on her delicate face. Her hair was left to rest against her back, longer than it had been in school and just as unmanageable.

Hermione blushed slightly under the heat of his gaze, feeling naked as his eyes raked over her body. She shifted in her seat, looking down at her lap.

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Malfoy?" She asked him, feeling foolish as the blond quirked his eyebrow at her over the menu he was holding.

"Please, no Mr. Malfoy or any other formalities Hermione, I am not my father nor are we in Hogwarts anymore," he gave her a warm smile, watching the brunette woman relax back into her chair.

Hermione returned the smile, picking up the menu herself as Draco summoned the waiter back over and placing his order. Scanning over the list, she picked out a dish she knew she would be able to eat without making too much of a spectacle of herself. Giving the waiter the menu back, she turned back towards the blond, studying his expression as he played with a napkin.

"I thought the Malfoys were too proud to play with a napkin Draco, is there something on your mind?" Hermione asked him, biting back a laugh as he visibly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What? No, there isn't anything on my mind. Well nothing that is of any importance. So, tell me what has been happening since you left school. I have noticed that while the Weasel has been in the papers, you and Potter seem to have stayed out of them," Draco looked at her just as a flash of pain crossed over her face at the mention of Ron.

"Harry and I, we didn't want to follow what everyone else thought we should do. After the war, we decided we would stay out of the media. As for Ronald, he had everything he had only ever dreamed off," she paused for a second, "apart from me, of course."

Draco nodded a look of confusion written over his face. "So, why aren't you two still together?"

"It didn't work out between the two of us. The fights weren't sexual tension as everyone thought; they were simply fights due to how different we are. He wanted the fame for being a war hero, and I... I wanted to spend some time to get to know myself. Away from the persona the press would have surely given me." Hermione twisted her fingers together, "does that make me a bad person? I personally don't think it does, but everyone else sure thinks it."

Draco reached out and gently cupped one of her hands, easing them apart.

"It makes you a genuine person. Money grabbing twits would have cashed in on your fame if you had stayed in the papers, I'm sure of it." Draco told her simply, looping his fingers in with hers, "so why now? Because upon you being seen here with me, the press are going to have a field day with us."

Hermione looked at their joined hands, small shocks shooting up her arm at the touch.

"I guess there was no other time that would have been better to be honest. So when I saw your company were hiring, I knew I had to at least try to get the position that is available," she sat up straighter in her chair as she saw their waiter come back towards their table with two steaming plates, placing them down in front of them. They nodded at him as he wished them a good meal, leaving them to eat and falling into an easy conversation.

* * *

><p>"Harry for the last time, no I will not ask her!" Draco growled at the black haired male, looking like he had done back in school.<p>

He and Hermione had been working together for a year now, and dancing around each other for most of it. Hermione had invited him back to hers every so often, and he and Harry had struck up an almost tenuous friendship over her.

"Why not though, Draco? Don't you love her?" Harry fisted his hands into his hair, pinning the blond with a sharp look. Draco looked down at the floor, unable to say anything.

"You do love her if your silence has anything to do with it. Be serious now, why do you just not tell her?" Harry pressed.

"Don't bring your godfather into this Harry," Draco joked feebly, "I don't want to ruin what we have between the two of us, plus she seems to be quite happy with that bloke she has been spending time with recently."

"You aren't telling her you have feelings for her because of some guy, who I happen to know for a fact is gay, spending time with her?" Harry rolled his eyes, "you are both freaking blind when it comes to each other!"

Draco scowled at the shorter male, running the last sentence through his head before pausing. "Wait, the bloke is gay?"

Harry rolled his eyes, sounding like he was talking to a five year old. "As bent as one of those muggle bendy straws kids get when they're young."

Draco couldn't help but pull a face at Harry's language, suddenly feeling a lot lighter as he realised that Hermione could still be his.

"How do you know he is gay?" Draco asked Harry cautiously.

"Either you have been living under a rock, or you really need a better Gaydar. Plus, he is a very distant cousin of Hermione's." Draco could hear the sarcasm dripping off Harry's words.

"Look, you have a shot with her Draco, taking her out for dinner won't work, that is what you two have always done together, she will only think that it is another business thing. You need to do something different, but not over the top." He advised the blond, ignoring Draco's questioning look.

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled at the males jokes, covering her mouth as her face lit up.<p>

"You honestly think he likes me?" She asked him, "and now I feel like I'm back in school listening to Lavender and Pavarti talk about their shared boyfriend."

The male chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "If he has any sense 'Mione, he will do. Plus I may have seen him following us once or twice."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I doubt he does Jake. Think about it, he teased me and Harry all through school, he was a junior Death Eater, and he is now my boss. I just can't hold out much hope that he will ever actually like me." She looked up at the man, Jake, while shaking her head.

"Don't think that, or it'll never happen. You do want it to happen, right?" Jake had to ask her.

Hermione nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence, Hermione thinking about Draco and Jake wondering what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione shuffled around her bedroom, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Draco when she got to work. They had become even closer since their talks with Harry and Jake; however they were still dancing around each other. Hermione had caught him staring at her a few times, and she was sure he had noticed her looking at him. She really didn't know what to do. She wasn't looking for a marriage, but she was looking for someone to come home to on a night and curl up with.<p>

Hermione didn't want the prince like in the many fairy tales her father read to her as a child, she was more interested in finding someone who would challenge her on a daily basis. Smiling to herself, she had realised Draco had been that person ever since she started to work for him. Pulling her hair into a low ponytail, she pulled on her usual work clothing consisting of a pair of black trousers and a fitted shirt. Leaving her room and walking down the short hallway, Hermione heard the muffled sounds of grunts coming from the guest room that Harry had claimed as his own. Rolling her eyes, she suspected the raven haired male had kept Jake around until it was too late for him to leave. Banging on the door she heard the grunts stop.

"There are such things as silencing spells you know, Harry! I'm going now, be nice to Jake!" She called out to them, laughing to herself as muffled swear words were sent back at her. Stepping out into the warm air Hermione took a deep breath, her smile never leaving her face. Quickly deciding she had enough time to walk to work she set off, enjoying the rare sunlight beating down onto her.

"Hey 'Mione, gorgeous day isn't it?" Hermione jumped as she heard a voice in her ear, spinning to face the man that bombarded her thoughts.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked, falling into step next to him.

"Walking to work, it's too nice to spend it indoors all day, don't you think?" Draco asked her, his hand clenching as it brushed against hers.

Hermione swallowed dryly, her hand tingling where it had hit Draco's.

"What? Oh yes, it is a shame really. But what can you do when you work for a living?" She asked him slyly.

"Skip it. I'm pretty sure your boss won't mind, since you've turned up every day without fail." Draco smiled down at her, chuckling at the scandalous face she was supporting at his suggestion.

"What miss a full day's work just to enjoy the sun?" Hermione couldn't help but question him, worrying her lip. Draco tried to resist the urge to ease it from between her teeth with his own, cursing himself for letting such a small gesture get to him.

"Yes. Come on Hermione, both you and I know that we don't spend much time away from the office. So why not right now?" He persisted, placing his hand on Hermione's upper arm. He could see the mixed emotions running through the deep brown of her eyes, the sun making them shine brighter. "You, me, and a beach, what more is there to say?"

"One day away won't harm us or the company, though it is rather unprofessional for the owner and one of his top assistants to just skip work. Pull any silly tricks, Draco Malfoy, and I won't hesitate to leave." She warned him, her smile seeming out of place with her tone.

"My dear lady, you should know I would never do something uncouth towards a beautiful witch without her express permission first." He grinned as she giggled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly looking around for any Muggles as they Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel his eyes on her as she stretched out on the towel they had bought when they had arrived at Draco's destination. She smirked slightly as her hair fell to block her face, having been undone from its elasticated confines as soon as they had arrived.<p>

"This is just what the Healer ordered. Don't you think Draco?" Hermione moved into a sitting position, her eyes travelling over his Quidditch toned upper body laid on his own towel.

"It is certainly appreciated by myself and probably most of the men on the beach." Draco muttered, trying not to stare at the red bikini Hermione had bought and changed into. It left little to the imagination, and Draco knew he was on the fine line between treating her with respect and jumping her there and then.

"Why would any man want to look at a bookworm like me?" She questioned, looking cute if Draco was being honest.

"You may be a bookworm, but Hermione you are beautiful. And I am honestly telling you the truth," Draco sat up and moved closer to her, "I know of at least one male on this beach that thinks that, but does probably not want to say anything."

Hermione could feel his body heat radiating off him as he leaned forwards to whisper into her ear, her head turning to look at him at the last second. Their lips collided, shocks being sent through their body as they pulled away from each other. Hermione blushed a deep red, almost matching the famous Weasley red colouring.

"I- I'm sorry Hermione, that was an accident." Draco tried to sound apologetic, looking at the golden sand below them. Hermione shook her head, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips to his once more. Draco sat shocked for a second before inching his tongue out of his mouth and swiping it over her lower lip until she parted them, her tongue snaking out to meet his.

* * *

><p>That night when she and Draco returned from their impromptu day at the beach, Harry and Jake practically pounced on them; dragging them into separate rooms to gain the information they wanted.<p>

"So, we know neither of you ended up at work 'Mione. What happened and where did you go?" Jake's tenor voice pierced her thoughts.

"Jake, we just went to the beach, nothing happened," Hermione tried to lie, sighing when his dark eyes pinned her with an 'I don't believe you, now spill' look. "You really want to know? We went to the beach, we talked, ate, walked around, sunbathed and then we kissed,"

"What happened to not wanting a prince in shining armour? Especially one like him," he queried, tapping his fingers against his arm. Hermione worried her lip.

"You know this is different, Jake. You said yourself that he likes me, I had to try something while we were alone," she looked towards the door, planning on escaping from the brunet male. He nodded once, moving aside as Hermione inched towards the door.

"Don't you think this is over though, I have a lot of questions to ask you," he warned her as she opened the door wide and slipped out, giving him a disinterested wave of her hand. She moved through the small hallway, once more stopping outside of Harry's door. She could hear their conversation clearly through the wooden door, just about to leave them to it she heard Draco's voice rise, "I have fallen in love with her Harry."

Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth, balling it into a fist to stop the gasp bubbling inside her. Hurrying away, Hermione managed to get to the kitchen before Harry and Draco exited the room. Busying herself with anything she could get her hands on, she looked up as they entered the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" Draco asked her, motioning to the chicken and knife she held in them. Hermione fidgeted on the spot before nodding at him, catching Jake's look that clearly said 'I told you so' as he stood in the doorway just behind Harry.

"So... When is the marriage?" Harry spoke up, earning a soft punch on his shoulder from Jake.

"Potter, if I didn't know you all too well, I'd say you are trying to get this flat all to yourself," Hermione teased him, "and anyway, right now I don't really want to get married. When or if the time is right, then only maybe then will I think of marriage."

Draco didn't know what to think, he was happy that she didn't want to jump straight into a complicated and serious relationship but he also wanted that to happen. Making his mind up on what to do he interrupted the staring contest Harry and Hermione had fallen into.

"Hermione is right; marriage is a big commitment, almost like just a relationship. We may have kissed at the beach, but I personally think that anything would be ruined if it is rushed," he rationalised, slicing up the chicken he had eased out of Hermione's hands and placing the pieces into a large frying pan.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Harry asked him, looking like the blond had grown an extra head.

"I, unlike you Harry, have always been smart," Draco smirked as Harry glared at him. "I just couldn't show it at Hogwarts due to a know-it-all Gryffindor, who is about to slap me," he grinned at the brunette woman, ducking just as she tapped his head.

"Anyway what about you two, are you going to make it official? I know you have both been 'banging each other's brains out' to coin the phrase from Ronald, and both of you know silencing spells," Hermione rounded on the two men, each with their own guilty look on their faces.

"Sorry 'Mione, it won't happen again," Harry tried to sound apologetic, shooting a glance at Jake, "at least, not without some spells..." He grinned as Draco and Jake snorted into their hands and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're a prat, you know that Harry," she smirked, watching the three men step back.

"You and Draco have spend way too much time around each other, you're beginning to take on each other's mannerisms," Jake looked worried as he seemed to fight over what he was about to say. "'Mione, you know I love you, and while I personally think that you and Draco would work well together. I just don't know what to say or think, as you have told me what he did to you at school. I know you know your own mind, and that he is right there next to you, and holding your hand. I want you happy, we all do. We're one big family, even if you do get married."

Hermione smiled at him, dishing out the cooked food and sending it to the table with a flick of her hand. As they sat down to eat, all three men thanked Hermione before tucking in. Only sounds were forks on their plate and the occasional comment and snide remark.

* * *

><p>Hermione was getting slightly angsty, no scratch that, she was getting very angsty. She and Draco had spent many nights together, either talking or getting to know each other in a physical way. They had officially been together for over 2 years, and Draco still hadn't asked her the one question that she wanted him to ask. Hermione started to wonder if he did want the large commitment that was marriage. Sitting up in his bed, Hermione started to hatch a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco opened one of his drawers in his desk, taking out a small box and opening it. It had been his grandmother's ring, left to him when his father had passed away while in Azkaban. He had been carrying it around for a good couple of months, intending on asking Hermione one important question, but the right time had never seemed to have materialised.<p>

He slipped the box into his pocket and started to pen a letter to Hermione, asking her to meet him at the beach where they had first kissed. Sending it off with his owl, Draco waved his wand and set his office back into the clean state it always was when he left work.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard a tapping on the glass of the window, smiling as she saw Araea fluttering on the outside of the window. Letting the black regal owl into the room, she untied the letter and sat down to read it, recognising Draco's handwriting straight away. Reading through the letter her smile grew, half curious as to what Draco wanted to do while there.<p>

Letting the piece of parchment flutter to the table she absently stroked Araea, her plan of asking Draco to marry her slowly forming into a more complex one. The nip she received from Araea snapped her out of her daze, ruffling the owl's feathers once and getting herself ready to meet Draco at the beach at seven. Checking her watch she saw she only had an hour to do everything in, urging time to slow down and speed up at the same time.

* * *

><p>Draco paced up and down the street, waiting for Hermione to show up. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a breathy voice in his ear.<p>

"What's a handsome guy like you doing on your own?" Draco smirked, recognising Hermione straight away.

"I'm waiting for my gorgeous girlfriend to show up for a date." He spoke, his voice husky as her chest pressed to his back.

"So, you'll not be interested in blowing it and coming with me then?" She giggled, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Draco turned, a grin spreading over his face as he took in her strapless maxi dress.

"Oh, for you maybe I'll blow her off," he smirked, a soft slap landing on his upper arm as Hermione laughed with him.

"You are lucky I love you, or I'd believe that you would go off with another woman," she told him, leaning up to kiss him softly. Draco returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her body tightly.

"You are the only woman I want 'Mione. No other would match you," he told her truthfully.

"Mhmm, if you say so Drake. If you say so," she smiled, showing him she was only teasing when a look of hurt flitted over his face. "Come on, let's go eat, Araea interrupted my dinner when she landed."

Draco nodded and linked his arm through hers, their conversation turning to how Harry and Jake were doing with their budding relationship.

"...I think Harry is getting ready to propose to Jake, I keep catching him looking at rings when we go shopping together. I think it'll happen sooner rather than later though. Hey do you ever think about it?" Hermione asked bluntly, glancing at Draco to see if he had heard her heavy hint. He had a slight smirk on his face, and an almost conniving glint in his silver eyes.

"What are you hinting at Love? Plus, why is he looking at rings from a shop when he probably has some heirloom in his Gringotts account. Most old wizarding families do," he reminded her, gaining a playful glare. "As for your question, I just don't think about it, aren't you happy with what we have at the moment?"

"I am yes, but I do think about marriage sometimes. Am I not allowed to?" she demanded, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Did I say that Hermione? You can think about marriage, I do too, just not often." Draco returned, shoving his hand in his trouser pocket and fingering the ring box there. "Let us not fight though, I don't want to and I'm sure you don't either."

Hermione just nodded, watching his hand in his pocket. Continuing on their way in silence, both Hermione and Draco were lost in their own thoughts. Draco didn't know if he should go ahead with his plan, and Hermione decided to scrap hers altogether. Entering the restaurant the couple chose a table near the back, looking around at the other patrons.

"Hermione, I am sorry for that, please forgive me," Draco urged, taking her hand in his and stroking his thumb over her knuckles. Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining slightly with hurt tears.

"I was never angry at you in the first place Draco, I promise," her voice was soft and shaky, giving away how upset she felt. Draco looked worried, moving to kneel beside her chair.

"Hey don't cry Love, I didn't mean to sound the way I did," he stroked her knee and thigh, feeling them twitch through the smooth fabric of her dress. "I love you, and I do want to be with you for as long as you want me."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him, blinking back the tears that still threatened to spill. Draco worried lip before remembering he was a Malfoy and stopped, reaching into his pocket once more.

"Hermione, I can't deny that I was an utter arse towards you in school, but I have grown, and so have you. You were the only one that matched me in grades, and in wit at school, and you still do now. _I'm making a pig's ear of this. _Hermione I love you so much, without my father around, you can see I have been different. I hope you will do me the honour of becoming my wife," Draco trailed off as he pulled out the ring box and opened it, his grandmother's ring nestled there. It had two simple gems set in the metal, two snakes intertwined around the band. Hermione finally let the tears fall, throwing herself into Draco's arms forcefully.

"So... Is that a yes 'Mione?" he asked her.

"Yes! Yes it's a yes!" she told him, feeling the cool metal slip around her finger and magically resize to fit it. She mashed her lips to his, not caring about the other patrons in the restaurant clapping for them.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She murmured.

"I love you too, Hermione. I truly do." He replied, pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Wedding planning had had her and Draco up in arms by the time their wedding day came around. They had searched for the perfect place to get married, finally deciding on Hogwarts grounds. Despite the rocky relationship they had had back then, they still classed the old school as their home. Both of them had vetoed Malfoy Manor as a prospective place when Narcissa had offered them the chance, claiming that it wouldn't have been the same. Narcissa had nodded and told them she understood why they didn't want to before pulling Hermione away to look at wedding dresses. Draco couldn't say how relieved he was when his mother had taken a liking to Hermione and Hermione to his mother.<p>

Draco took in the happy faces of their guests as they took their seats, spotting many of their old professors and some new faces. He wished his godfather was there to see him get married, more of a father than his Lucius had been. You couldn't accuse Lucius of not being a proper father to Draco though, in his own way he did care for Draco and Narcissa. Draco knew that his father wouldn't have approved of the marriage fully, but would have given his consent as he had spoken highly of Hermione despite her bloodline. Draco caught the eye of Minerva McGonagall, exchanging a smile and a look of thankfulness as the music Hermione had chosen to walk down the aisle to start to play. Looking up towards the doors of the Great Hall, Draco couldn't help the goofy grin spread across his face at the sight of his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath just as the Great Halls doors opened, feeling a cool hand on her shoulder she looked around, seeing no one there. Shaking off the feeling, Hermione started down the makeshift aisle in the Great hall. Looking around she smiled when she saw many of the Weasleys sitting in a group and waving at her. She and Narcissa had decided that her dress should be plain and understated, a simple thin strapped a-line dress with diamante detailing under the bust. It fit her like a glove and clung to every curve of her body, flowing as it reached the floor and gathered into a short train.<p>

Draco thought she looked breathtaking; he couldn't help but stare as she seemed to float towards him. She had decided on no bridesmaids, claiming that she wouldn't have known who to choose. In return, Draco had decided against grooms men. By the time the brunette stood next to him Draco had let his mask slip, pure joy and love written over his face. Hermione smiled at him shyly as he held out his hand for her to take, both of them moving towards an old wizard that had agreed to do the ceremony. His eyes twinkled as he took in the young couple, reminding them of Dumbledore.

"Welcome one and all to the joining of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in matrimony. They have written their own vows, and before I bore you to death I will let them speak." The elder wizard spoke, pausing as a ripple of laughter passed over the Great Hall.

Draco moved closer to Hermione, his eyes boring into hers.

"Hermione, as freely as God has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife, and will give myself to no other," he paused as his voice shook, clearing his throat and starting to speak once more, "Our magic will protect us, and will protect any children we may have. I love you with all of my heart, and I always will."

Tears were rapidly falling down Hermione's cheeks, pure joy radiating from her and washing over the gathering of people. Some were dabbing at their eyes to catch their own tears, while others had large smiles on their faces. Harry and Jake were holding onto each other in the front row, trying to keep their excitement contained. Draco slipped on the simple gold band around her ring finger, feeling it warm as it fused to her. Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she started to speak.

"Draco, I come here today to join my life to years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together; I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward," she too slipped Draco's ring on his finger, silver to match her gold staring into his eyes.

Neither of them heard nor felt the rest of the ceremony, that is, until the elder wizard told Draco that he could kiss his bride. Leaning forwards, he brushed a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear before kissing her fully. The crowd gasped as a warm rush of magic spread through the Great Hall as they kissed, causing a low murmur to break out between them. Hermione and Draco pulled apart quickly, slightly pink from the display. They heard soft music start to play, taking each other's hand and gliding down the makeshift aisle, promising to talk to their guests at the reception. Practically running back to the small suite they had been offered to stay in for the night by McGonagall, they both wasted no time in falling onto the bed.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," She whispered, trailing her lips down his neck, her hands teasing his sides softly.

"And I love you Hermione Jean Malfoy," Draco returned, pulling her flush against him and into a deep kiss.


End file.
